Courage
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Un vistazo al pasado de Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es original de **gleekwriter92**. Ni Glee –ni si sus personajes- me pertenecen *sigh* Lo único que puedo adjudicarme es la traducción.

* * *

**COURAGE**

Capitulo 1

Blaine Andrews se miró en el espejo, tratando de prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Sentía que estaba hiperventilando.

Respiró profundamente, forzándose a sí mismo a dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Su madre estaba ahí, mirando un programa en la televisión. Le sonrió. — Hola, cariño.

—Oye mamá, ¿papá está aquí también? — no quería tener que hacer esto dos veces.

—Justo aquí, hijo — su padre, Derek Andrews, entró en la habitación, despeinando su cabello.

Blaine asintió, como ausente. — Quiero decirles algo.

Marianne Andrews le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a su único hijo. — Puedes decirnos lo que sea, Blaine.

_Es ahora o nunca_. — Mamá, papá, soy… gay.

Silencio.

Blaine levantó la mirada para ver sus reacciones.

Marianne se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada. Los ojos de Derek eran como piedras, mientras que sostenía los puños apretados.

El rostro de Blaine se quedó sin color. — Por favor no me odien — les suplicó.

Derek exhaló. — Fuera.

Blaine lo miró fijamente. — ¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. Largo de mi casa.

—Pe-pero no tengo a dónde ir.

—Ve a la casa de tu hermana, entonces. Dios sabe que ella aceptará cualquier clase de basura en su casa.

Blaine comenzó a temblar. — Por favor no me hagan esto — susurró.

—Tienes exactamente una hora para empacar. Cuando salga será mejor que ya no estés aquí — Derek dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe detrás de él.

Blaine miró a su madre, sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación. — ¿Mamá?

Marianne lo miró con tristeza. — Todo lo que siempre soñé fue ver a mi hijo casado, con sus propios hijos. Me estás quitando eso. Te educamos algo mejor que eso.

— ¡Puedo adoptar! ¡Todo va a estar bien! Mamá, por favor.

Marianne dio la media vuelta en silencio y siguió a su marido.

Blaine sintió que la desesperación lo llenaba. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Blaine dejó su bicicleta en camino de entrada a la casa de su hermana, rezando por que ella no lo rechazara. Había dejado una maleta en su habitación, le dijo a sus padres que regresaría por ella al día siguiente. No había manera de acomodar eso sobre la bicicleta.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal, luchando por mantener las lágrimas fuera de sus ojos, notando vagamente el aire frío que lo rodeaba. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió y su hermana apareció frente a él. — Papá llamó — le dijo.

Blaine la miró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ella abrió los brazos y él se lanzó hacia ella. Su hermana lo abrazó, frotando levemente su espalda, diciéndole que lo amaba.

* * *

_*se seca las lágrimas*_

_¿Bastante intenso, no? Lloré cuando lo leí, lo admito. Sí lo hice. _

_Esta historia de verdad que me ha llegado. Por eso pedí el permiso para traducirla. Es de verdad hermosa y estoy segura que les va a encantar._

_Ya saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, lechugazo, advertencia de muerte, correcciones ortográficas, jalones de oreja… REVIEW~_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lo usual… nada aquí es mío, excepto la traducción… Original de **gleekwriter92**… Glee no me pertenece (aunque quisiera)… bla, bla bla…

* * *

**COURAGE**

Capitulo 2

Christiane entró a su recámara con un par de sábanas limpias en sus manos. — Sé que no es una suite de cinco estrellas, pero al menos es mejor que un hotel de carretera — bromeó.

Blaine le sonrió. — Esto está bien.

Christiane corrió los dedos entre el cabello de su hermano. — No los escuches, cariño. Son personas de mente cerrada que no pueden tolerar a nadie que sea diferente a ellos. Tú tienes el derecho a amar a quien tú quieras.

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. — Ya lo sé.

Christiane hizo que levantara la cabeza. — Lo digo enserio, Blaine. No dejes que te hagan sentir así.

Blaine sintió una oleada de amor hacia ella. — No lo haré — le prometió.

—Bien. Ahora a dormir, ¿vale? Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Blaine salió del baño y se dirigió al lavamanos.

Los escuchó entrar al mismo tiempo que los vio reflejados en el espejo.

—Hola, nena — se burló uno de ellos. Pronto lo rodearon, atrapándolo.

—Váyanse — murmuró Blaine, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Uno de los que estaban detrás de él hizo que se girara. — ¿Porqué querríamos hacer eso, maricón?

Blaine odiaba el uso de esa palabra, pero no dijo nada.

Uno a su izquierda movió uno de sus dedos por todo el brazo de Blaine. — Apuesto a que nos quieres violar a todos, ¿cierto?

_Totalmente. El deseo de todo hombre gay es violar a cuanto hombre conoce_. Pero se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Nos violarías a todos?

Uno a su derecha se rió. — Claro que lo haría.

—Te estaremos vigilando, linda. Nadie te quiere aquí. Nadie quiere a un maricón.

Blaine vio mientras se iban _¿Por qué no les dijiste nada? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?_

_

* * *

_

Christiane estaba preocupada por Blaine. Estaba viviendo con ella desde hacía un mes y había sufrido un cambio asombroso. Estaba más pálido e incluso perdió peso. Ya casi no sonreía y se quedaba siempre callado.

Era tiempo para una pequeña charla.

Blaine entró a la casa, con la determinación de evadir a Christiane y dirigirse a su recámara.

— ¿Blaine?

Maldición. Blaine dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de estar, manteniendo su cabeza agachada.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien.

—Uh huh.

Blaine sintió la mano de su hermana bajo su barbilla. Ella levantó su rostro y jadeó. — ¿Quién te hizo esto? — preguntó demandante, sus dedos acariciaban gentilmente los moretones que había debajo de su ojo derecho.

—No es gran cosa.

—Claro que lo es ¿Quién fue?

Blaine suspiró y le contó todo.

Christiane lo miró sorprendida — Blaine… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Blaine se encogió de hombros, incómodo. — No lo sé — respondió.

Christiane frunció los labios. — Agarra tu abrigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la escuela.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso? — preguntó Christiane, una hora después.

—Lo siento, señorita Andrews, pero ellos no lo van a admitir. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

— ¡Pero ya vio su rostro! ¿Qué más necesita?

—Señorita Andrews, por favor baje el tono de su voz. No hay testigos que comprueben lo que su hermano acaba de decir — el director Hall le dirigió una mirada penetrante y fría. — Y todos sabemos que esos moretones pudieron venir de cualquier parte.

Christiane se puso rígida. — Yo nunca le he puesto una mano encima —respondió furiosa.

—Nadie dijo que lo hiciera. No tenemos nada más que discutir. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Creo que puede encontrar la salida usted sola.

Christian se levantó, casi tirando la silla en la que había estado sentada. — Regresaré — le prometió, después dio la media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

_Sljkfhnloithneubn fisdnbnykhl._

_¿Porqué ? _

_Malditos aweui vbs aisfubseiohnirgmbuhysdcb._

_^^^Palabras más coherentes que esas, nunca las van a encontrar._

_Éste capítulo me hizo enojar, no sólo por lo que dice, sino porque tengo amigos que han pasado por situaciones similares, donde son agredidos por ser diferentes, sus padres los corren de sus casas y nadie hace nada._

_Creo que este fanfic se gana un punto extra por querer demostrar que al final y a pesar de todo lo que hagamos y deshagamos en la vida, todos somos iguales. Igual de humanos, igual de imperfectos. _

_Una de las cosas que más odio en este mundo, además del calor, es el prejuicio. El juzgar cosas sin antes conocerlas a fondo… ¿quién se cree la gente que es para hacer eso? ¿Un Dios omnipotente? ¿Se creen perfectos?_

_¿Qué no tenemos la libertad para decir, pensar, actuar, escribir y cantar lo que queramos?_

_Vale, basta de sermón. Siento que tengan que sufrir esto… pero tenía que decirlo/escribirlo._

_Comentarios, sugerencias, etc… REVIEW~_

_Sólo me queda decir que me tiene algo triste el no recibir notificaciones... *sigh*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Esto es sólo una traducción del genio de **gleekwriter92**, por lo que la historia no me pertenece –aunque sí la traducción. Tampoco Glee me pertenece.

* * *

**COURAGE**

Capítulo 3

Christiane mantuvo su palabra y luchó fuerte por los derechos de Blaine. Nada sirvió.

Blaine se sentía atrapado. Saltaba ante cualquier sonido y se encerraba en sí mismo. Siempre estaba callado.

Christiane comenzó a desesperarse. Ella no podía permitir que siguiera así.

* * *

—No sé que hacer, Karen — le confió Christiane a su mejor amiga.

Karen la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules. — ¿Al menos se lo has dicho, Christi?

—No, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver _eso_ con _esto —_ dijo Christiane, a la defensiva.

—Él tiene derecho a saberlo. Puedes ayudarlo, Christi. Puedes darle esperanza. Incluso, puedes darle una salida a todo esto.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi ahijado va a una escuela tipo internado. La Academia Dalton. Tiene una política de cero tolerancia y es una muy buena escuela.

Christiane bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. — Eso significa que él tendría que dejarme.

Karen no dijo nada.

Christiane levantó la vista. — Ya lo perdí una vez, Karen. No puedo dejarlo ir.

—Es tu decisión, linda. Pero también tienes que pensar en su felicidad.

—Yo-yo simplemente no puedo. Lo siento — Christiane se levantó y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

Christiane veía a Blaine jugar con su comida, su corazón dio un vuelco.

_Él tiene derecho a saberlo_.

_Necesitas pensar en su felicidad_.

Christiane bajó su tenedor. — Blaine.

Blaine levantó la vista. — ¿Si?

—Necesito decirte algo.

—Lo que sea.

Christiane pasó saliva. — Cuando yo tenía tu edad, o casi, solían molestarme, igual que a ti. E, igual que contigo, nadie escuchó o pretendió entender. Bueno, una noche, después de un partido de futbol, un chico que era realmente lindo y popular, comenzó a coquetear conmigo. Se ofreció a llevarme a casa y como estúpida, entré en su auto. Pero no me llevó a casa. En lugar de eso, me llevó a una granja abandonada — ella se estremeció. — Él me-me violó. Me violó y me dejó ahí. Regresé a casa y no le dije nada a nadie, excepto a Karen. No-no podía. Pero después descubrí que estaba embarazada. Mamá y papá estaban tan enojados. Al final confesé lo que había pasado, pero él lo negó y nadie me creyó. Me echaron de casa y me fui a vivir con Karen.

Christiane no se había fijado que estaba llorando. Antes de darse cuenta, Blaine tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazaba con fuerza. — Oh, Christi, lo siento tanto.

Christiane lo abrazó también. — Hay más — susurró.

Blaine se alejó un poco para mirarla. — ¿Qué?

—Le di el bebé a mamá y papá.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron por completo. — ¿Qué? ¿Y ellos qué hicieron con él? ¿Lo abandonaron? ¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho eso? ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

Christiane puso una mano sobre su boca. —Shhh. Blaine, tu no entiendes.

— ¿Qué cosa no entiendo?

Christiane tomó aire. — Blaine, ese bebé eras tu.

* * *

_*tan tan tan tan*_

_No diré nada más. No adelantaré nada... Nos leemos en el siguiente. *inserte risa mega malvada aquí*_

_PD. Muchas gracias por los reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Esto es sólo una traducción del genio de **gleekwriter92**, por lo que la historia no me pertenece – aunque sí la traducción. Tampoco Glee me pertenece.

_Antes de comenzar y de que otra cosa suceda, quiero dejar en claro un par de cosas: primero, me tardé en subir este capítulo porque es el último que ha subido la autora original, además de que quería tenerlos en suspenso *inserte risa malvada aquí* En cuando la autora haga una actualización, tengan por seguro que lo primero que haga será traducir el capítulo. _

_Segundo, quiero que quede bien en claro el motivo por el que traduzco este fanfic. No es para ganar algún reconocimiento, dinero, nada. Lo hago por pura y sana diversión. Estoy en la universidad y eso no me deja mucho tiempo libre, así que el poco tiempo que tengo lo dedico a hacer cosas que me gustan, como traducir (aunque no sea la mejor traductora del mundo, lo hago a conciencia y pensando en las personas que lo van a leer, me esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible). Al traducir todos estos fanfics no pretendo que NADIE se sienta OFENDIDO, o MOLESTO. No quiero que se lo tomen personal, al final, sólo son historias ficticias que salieron de la imaginación de las autoras._

_Con las últimas dos actualizaciones recibí comentarios muy ofensivos dirigidos a mí como persona. Al parecer muchos se sintieron ofendidos por ciertas frases que utilicé en la traducción. Quiero pedirles una disculpa sincera y de todo corazón si en algún momento, al leer este fanfic, se sintieron mal u ofendidos. _

_El tema principal de la mayoría de los fanfics de Glee que traduje, estoy traduciendo y traduciré es algo delicado. Delicado en el sentido que puede haber muchas personas que se lo tomen personal, que se ofendan, que los haga recordar cosas que quisieran nunca hubieran sucedido, que se molesten._

_Estoy consciente de que todos somos libres de opinar lo que queramos (para eso están los reviews), pero para dar una opinión tan cruel y ofensiva como varias que me toco leer… ni siquiera tengo un comentario para eso. Siendo sincera, me lastimaron mucho sus palabras. Se molestan porque dicen que les falto al respeto, porque no sé lo que se siente ser discriminado, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que es vivir con eso… ¿Y ustedes qué saben? ¿Cómo están tan seguros de eso? Me considero una persona paciente, pero si hay algo que no soporto en este mundo es el prejuicio. Ustedes no me pueden juzgar porque simplemente no me conocen, no conocen mi pasado y no tienen NI IDEA de lo que me ha tocado vivir._

_Todos hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles. Por lo general, cuando estamos en medio de algo desagradable, creemos que estamos solos, que nadie nos entiende, y queremos culpar al mundo por lo que nos está sucediendo. Pero así no es la vida. Tenemos que entender que a pesar de las dificultades que tengamos, existen miles de millones de personas allá afuera que probablemente están peor que nosotros._

_Exigen respeto. Vale, todos queremos ser respetados. Pero para EXIGIR algo, primero tienes que dar lo mismo o más a cambio. ¿Quieres respeto? Respeta tú también._

_Siento mucho convertir este comentario en un sermón. Sólo una última cosa: ¿Te ofendió lo que escribí? Lo lamento mucho, no es esa la intención. ¿No te gusta lo que escribo? Lástima, no voy a cambiar solo porque tu lo dices. Para la próxima, evítate la pena de escribir comentarios crueles y a mí el leerlos y… NO LO LEAS.

* * *

_

**COURAGE**

_Capítulo 4_

Blaine la miró en shock. — ¿Tu eres mi madre? — susurró.

Christiane asintió. — No podía mantenerte, Blaine. Sólo tenía dieciséis años. Cuando te entregué a ellos, me dijeron que podía ser parte de tu vida como tu hermana, pero nada más. Me dolió tanto. Quería decírtelo, quería escucharte decirme "mamá". Te amé con todo mi corazón y aún lo hago. Cuando escuché que te habían echado por ser gay, quería golpearlos, gritarles por herir a mi bebé.

Blaine aún estaba en shock. — ¿Ellos no son mis padres?

—No, bebé, ellos no son tus padres — dijo Christiane, gentilmente.

Blaine comenzó a llorar y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Christiane lo abrazó con fuerza. — Lo siento, Blaine. Nunca quise lastimarte.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. — No me siento lastimado, Christi. Sólo estoy feliz de saber que mi madre no me rechazó.

Christiane recostó su cabeza sobre la de él. — Nunca te voy a rechazar, Blaine.

* * *

_Esa misma noche_.

Christiane miró a Blaine y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Blaine, Karen me habló sobre una escuela. La Academia Dalton. Tiene una política de cero tolerancia. Lo que significa que estarías libre de toda agresión.

Blaine levantó el rostro. — ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Pero es un internado. Tendrías que vivir ahí.

Blaine frunció los labios. — No.

—Blaine, considéralo.

— ¡No! No te voy a dejar. No-no puedo — Blaine parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Christiane se acercó a él, tomándolo entre sus brazos. — No tienes que hacerlo, nadie te está forzando. Siempre vas a ser bienvenido aquí.

Christiane lo sostuvo hasta que él se quedó dormido. Ella sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero estaba aliviada de que él hubiera escogido quedarse.

* * *

Blaine cerró su casillero, feliz porque al fin era viernes. Había estado esperando el fin de semana para pasarlo con Christiane.

Jadeó cuando una mano golpeó el casillero que estaba junto al suyo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Andreas Howard, uno de los que estaban detrás de él en el incidente del baño.

—Mira, no quiero tener problemas — dijo Blaine y trató de irse.

—No podría importarme menos lo que tu piensas, marica — Andreas lo tomó por el hombro y lo empujó contra los casilleros.

—Sólo quiero irme a casa — le pidió Blaine.

—Y yo solo quiero un poco de diversión ¿No quieres divertirte un poco, maricón?

—Por favor, déjame ir — Blaine peleó contra él, tratando de soltarse.

Andreas lo empujó de nuevo. — ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no le gustas a nadie? Nadie te quiere aquí. Deberías darte un tiro y arder en el infierno. Eso es lo que te mereces. Eso es lo que todos los maricas se merecen.

Blaine sintió un miedo mortal cuando vio la locura que tenían los ojos de su atacante. — Déjame ir, por favor.

Andreas sonrió lentamente, para después darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Blaine tosió, escupiendo saliva mezclada con sangre, miró hacia todas direcciones desesperadamente, esperando que alguien apareciera.

No había nadie ahí.

Todos se habían ido a casa.

Andreas lo agarró, llevándolo hacia el baño, estrellando su cara contra el espejo. — ¿Ves esta cara? ¡Este es el rostro del pecado! Y de la pura sociedad. ¡Tú no mereces respirar el mismo aire que todos los demás! — le gritó.

Blaine lloraba del dolor cuando su cabeza se estrelló contra el espejo una vez más. El espejo se rompió, esparciendo vidrios por todas partes. Andreas lo tiró al piso, pateándolo varias veces. El dolor era increíble. Le recorría el cuerpo como si fuera una ola, esparciéndolo por completo. No podía hablar, no podía gritar, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí. Y aceptarlo.

Blaine cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando como nunca lo había hecho antes. _Dios, por favor, solo haz que pare. No dejes que me mate_.

Los golpes seguían y estaba casi seguro que ya tenía un par de costillas rotas. Jadeó por el dolor, tratando de mantenerse despierto. _Dios, no quiero morir. Por favor_.

El golpe final. Directo a su cabeza. Blaine no pudo pelear más. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—Karen, Blaine está desaparecido — le gritó Christiane al teléfono, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Y, no estaba funcionando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Quiero decir que son las seis de la tarde y él aún no regresa de la escuela! He tratado de llamarle a su celular, pero no contesta y Dios mío, Karen, ¿y si le pasó algo?

—Vale, cálmate, linda. Nos vemos en la escuela. Lo vamos a encontrar, Christi. Lo prometo.

Christiane colgó y corrió hacia afuera de la casa, entrando en su auto y acelerando rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

Blaine finalmente había despertado. Su cabeza daba vueltas y la luz le lastimaba los ojos. Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no soportó el dolor. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzó a desesperarse.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y después un jadeo resonó en las paredes del baño.

Sintió que unas manos lo tocaban con gentileza. — Chico, ¿qué te pasó?

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, a pesar de que le dolía. — M-mi mamá — trató de decir, pero se atragantó.

—Shh. No hables.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y trató de nuevo. — Necesito que t-tu llames a mi mamá. M-mi celular está en mi bolsillo.

—La voy a llamar, lo prometo.

Blaine cayó de nuevo en una oscuridad cegadora.

* * *

_Después del mega discurso que escribí al principio, no tengo mucho que comentar._

_Un capítulo más que me provoca dolor de cabeza por la crueldad con la que pueden vivir las personas. Lo triste no es lo que dice este fanfic, sino que allá afuera hay miles de millones de personas que pasan por esto casi todos los días…_

_*sigh* Ya no tengo ganas de escribir por hoy. Espero que al leer esto puedan reflexionar en la forma en la que tratan a las demás personas (yo lo hice). Qué curioso es que hasta con la más sencilla de las palabras puedes destruir por completo la vida de una persona. No nos damos cuenta (o más bien, no queremos darnos cuenta) pero a veces las palabras hieren más que los golpes…_

_Como les dije al principio, este es el último capítulo que ha subido la autora y en cuanto haya actualización, serán los primeros en saberlo :D_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Review_

_PD. Si van a hacer otro comentario ofensivo, eviten involucrar a mi familia. Gracias._


End file.
